Père et Fils
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: .RISQUE DE SPOILER. 10 à 12 ans après les évènements actuels du manga. Naruto est devenu Hokage et élève avec Sakura leur enfant ainsi que celui de Sasuke... Mais quand ce dernier demande à en savoir plus sur son père, Naruto est perdu...


**_Voilà quelques mois que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire en voyant le tournant que prenaient les aventures de Naruto. J'ignorais un jour écrire sur cet univers mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai commencé à rédiger 3 petites pages et aujourd'hui, j'ai terminé cette petit OS de 5 pages.  
Cela se passe environ 10 à 12 ans plus tard que les évènements du présent. Je suis restée assez floue sur le passée étant donné que certains d'entres vous n'ont peut être pas lu les chapitres sorties au Japon (bien qu'en France, nous ne soyons pas si loin…) donc je limite le spoile. Pour infos, j'ignore totalement si ça finira comme ça, de même pour les noms des personnages, ceci n'est qu'une fanfictions sur le futur de Naruto, inspirée de l'univers de Naruto. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

« T'es même pas mon vrai frère de toute façon !!! »  
« Yuki ! »  
Sakura lança un regard méchant à son fils ainé qui s'éloigna en tirant la langue à la petite frimousse blonde qui se blottissait contre le ventre de sa mère, les yeux embués de larmes.  
« Maman… »  
« Minato. »  
Sakura se pencha vers le petit garçon et l'embrassa sur le front.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? »  
« Yuki… Yuki voulait pas jouer avec moi… Alors j'ai dit que j'allais te le dire… Maman… Est-ce que Yuki ne m'aime pas ? »  
« Minato… »  
La femme s'assit sur les marches de sa maison et serra son enfant contre elle. Minato ressemblait énormément à Naruto au même âge, le visage plus fin peut-être. Et à la différence de son père, le garçonnet n'était pas très combatif. Elle passa sa main dans sa tignasse blonde en souriant largement.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui remonter les bretelles à ton frère ! »  
« Ne le gronde pas trop quand même… »  
Sakura ricana.  
« Il a 10 ans et tu es son petit frère, c'est son devoir de te protéger… »  
« Mais il a dit que… »  
« Même si vous n'êtes pas du même père, vous avez la même maman et vous avez grandit ensemble. Vous êtes frères. »

Naruto signait divers papiers qui s'amoncelaient sur la table. Shikamaru était assis un peu plus loin, guettant les réactions de l'Hokage. Le blondinet lança un regard en biais à son adjoint qui soupira.  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai faim, tu ne veux pas me ramener un bol de ramen ? »  
« JE NE SUIS PAS TON ESCLAVE !! »  
« Alors aide-moi avec ces papiers… »  
« C'est toi qui tenais tant que ça à être Hokage. Alors débrouilles-toi. »  
« Rappelles-moi pourquoi je te paie ? »  
Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour s'approcher du bureau. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand sur un petit brun qui pointa Naruto du doigt, menaçant.  
« Et le grincheux ! Je veux te parler ! »  
Naruto le fixa, d'abord surpris, puis blessé. Il lança un regard implorant à Shikamaru qui acquiesça.  
« C'est bon, je prends la relève. »  
L'Hokage se leva et rejoignit le petit garçon en lui frottant les cheveux. Ce dernier s'éloigna brutalement en lui lançant un regard menaçant.  
« Tu voulais parler ? »  
« Je veux que tu me parles encore de lui… »  
Le cœur de Naruto sembla manquer un battement lorsqu'il croisa le regard profond du garçon, l'enfant de Sasuke…  
« Très bien. »  
Yuki le fixa froidement et lui attrapa sa veste en rougissant légèrement, l'attirant vers l'extérieur.  
« Viens. »  
« Très bien. »

Yuki ressemblait vraiment à son père mais Naruto l'aimait comme son fils. Il était blessé de ne pas être accepté par lui alors qu'il était déjà là lorsque l'enfant avait vu le jour. Pourquoi se bornait-il tant à lui refuser son cœur alors qu'il n'avait pas connu son père ?...  
Yuki prit place sur la rambarde d'une des nombreuses terrasses du temple de l'Hokage. Le village avait été reconstruit et un immense monument aux allures d'arbre trônait en son centre, hommage aux victimes de la guerre. L'homme croisa le regard du petit qui rougit de nouveau.  
« Tu veux que je te parle de Sasuke ? »  
« Oui. »  
Il sourit malgré lui et s'assit à côté de son fils adoptif, lui caressant la tête. L'enfant ne broncha pas et se laissa faire, le regard dans le vide.  
« Yuki, pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça sur ton… Sur ton père ? »  
Têtu, le gamin releva un regard mauvais vers Naruto, repoussant brutalement sa main.  
« J'ai le droit de savoir ! »  
« Oui mais… »  
« Il est mon père !! »  
Naruto baissa le regard. 10 ans qu'il aimait cet enfant comme son fils et pourtant il avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais fait accepter. Il n'aimait pas quand ses deux fils se disputaient, mais il n'aimait encore moins quand Yuki jouait les têtes de mule. A blesser les autres autour de lui, il se blessait lui-même sans le savoir.  
« Et bien… Il était fort… Très fort. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. »  
Le petit garçon recroquevilla ses genoux contre lui, le regard perdu.  
« Oui… »  
« Il était aussi très beau. Beaucoup de filles se disputaient pour lui, notamment ta mère et ta tante Ino. Mais ça aussi tu le sais déjà. »  
« Oui… »  
« Il avait un grand frère qui a fait parti de l'Akatsuki… Mais ça aussi tu le sais. »  
« Oui… »  
« L'histoire d'Oroshimaru et Madara, tout ça tu le sais. »  
« Oui… »  
« Tu connais déjà tout de Sasuke. Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? »  
Yuki resserra un peu plus son étreinte, triste. Naruto se pencha vers lui, inquiet.  
« Yuki. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
Le petit garçon se jeta au cou de l'Hokage en pleurant.  
« Je me suis encore disputé avec Minato et je lui ai dit des choses méchantes !!! »  
L'homme soupira et sourit.  
« Tu lui dis toujours des choses méchantes… »  
« Mais il m'embête !! Il veut faire tout comme moi !! Je veux m'entraîner à être un grand ninja alors il veut venir avec moi s'entraîner !! »  
Naruto éclata de rire et Yuki se recula en se frottant le nez.  
« C'est normal, tu es son grand frère ! Sasuke était plus fort que moi lorsque nous étions à l'école de ninja. Et je faisais comme lui ! J'essayais de lui ressembler ! Je voulais être aussi fort que lui ! »  
« Lui il avait le Sharingan. »  
« Il avait un don. »  
« Pourquoi je n'ai pas le Sharingan ? »  
Naruto le dévisagea, surpris.  
« Tu voudrais avoir le Sharingan ? »  
« Je voudrais être plus fort… »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Yuki lui lança un regard noir avant de se relever vivement en le pointant du doigt :  
« Je veux être un meilleur Hokage que toi !! »  
L'adulte se figea, surpris puis éclata de rire.  
« Hey !!! Te moques, pas vieux crouton !! »  
Yuki tenta de le frapper mais Naruto l'attrapa en le soulevant dans les airs.  
« Repose-moi ! Vieux sénile !! »  
« Tu veux être Hokage !! C'est génial ! »  
Le gamin s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillé : pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme de sa part alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas liés par le sang ?  
Naruto le reposa à terre et lui frotta les cheveux.  
« Avant de devenir Hokage, tu te dois d'être un brave ninja. Et pour cela, tu ne dois pas renier tes racines, mais tu ne dois pas non plus renier ta famille. »  
« Mais Minato… »  
« … Est ton petit frère. »  
« Je sais mais… Il est collant. »  
« Comme tout petit frère. Et tu te dois d'être compréhensif, Yuki. »  
« Et pourquoi toi tu m'acceptes d'abord ? »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Je suis le fils d'Uchiha Sasuke ! »  
« Tu es son fils, oui. Mais tu es aussi le mien. Je t'ai élevé et je t'ai vu grandir. J'ai été là pour t'apprendre à marcher et à courir… »  
« Mais tu n'es pas mon vrai père ! »  
Naruto se mordit la lèvre, sentant son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi cet enfant le repoussait-il ainsi ? Il soupira et s'abaissa à son niveau, le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
« Je t'accepte parce que tu es mon fils. Que tu sois celui de Sasuke ou de n'importe qui, qu'importe ! Je ne suis peut être pas ton vrai père, mais je t'aime tout comme, Yuki… »  
L'adulte tenait doucement les poignets de l'enfant qui détournait le regard, sans bouger, la mine renfrognée.  
« Je comprends pas moi… Sasuke était… »  
« … Mon ami… »  
« Mais… Il a fait tant de choses mauvaises par la suite. Comment peux-tu me considérer comme ton fils alors que je lui ressemble ! »  
Cette fois, il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans le regard bleus de Naruto qui souriait.  
« Tu lui ressemble, c'est vrai. Tu es son portrait craché même !... Mais le physique et la mentalité n'ont rien à voir. Tu es Yuki, enfant de Sasuke, fils de Sakura et Naruto. Tu n'es pas Sasuke et la preuve : tu veux être Hokage ! Pourquoi crois-tu que moi j'ai pu être Hokage ? »  
« C'est vrai… Je me pose souvent cette question aussi… »  
Naruto lui ébouriffa les cheveux en ricanant face à l'acidité de l'enfant.  
« J'ai pu devenir Hokage parce que Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire de cette place. S'il avait voulu, je n'aurais eu aucune chance et je serais resté Jōnin… Ou pire ! J'aurais eu la place qu'occupe Shikamaru aujourd'hui ! »

Dans le bureau, le concerné éternua bruyamment, éparpillant un dossier important qu'il tenta de rattraper au vol.  
« Naruto ! Rhaa ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois faire ton sale boulot ?! Ses ramens il peut se les mettre où je pense ! »

Yuki baissa le regard et Naruto lui releva le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder en biais. Des larmes se formaient au coin des yeux du garçon et l'adulte soupira en lui caressant le visage.  
« Yuki… »  
« Pourquoi mon père a fait tout ça ?! Pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi tu continues à m'aimer alors que je suis son fils ! Et Minato ! Il devrait me détester ! Et Maman ! Comment elle a pu faire ça ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça avec mon père alors qu'il était un meurtrier !! »  
« Ton père a fait tout cela car il avait une très grande force de caractère mais malheureusement pas les bonnes idées ni les bons conseils… Il avait le choix et il n'a pas pris le bon… »  
Naruto s'était levé et fixait l'immense arbre de pierre au centre de la ville, symbole de la renaissance du village et de remerciement envers tous les sacrifiés.  
« Tu… Tu crois que je vais devenir comme… Comme lui ? »  
L'Hokage sursauta et se tourna vivement vers l'enfant qui s'essuyait rageusement les larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir. Naruto se pencha et le serra dans ses bras, de toutes ces forces.  
« Yuki ! »  
Depuis le début, il voulait tout savoir sur son père et Naruto ne voyait qu'un enfant réclamant ses véritables racines. Il était jaloux de Sasuke parce que Yuki semblait l'admirer. Il n'avait pas compris que l'enfant craignait de devenir comme son véritable père, il n'avait pas compris qu'à force de répondre à ce caprice incessant que de lui parler de Sasuke, il ne faisait qu'attiser sa peur de devenir mauvais. Quel père indigne il faisait ! Il se sentit impuissant face à l'enfant qui sanglotait contre lui, face à son fils.  
« Yuki, tu ne dois pas dire ça. Oui, je te souhaite d'être comme lui, le VRAI Sasuke, le jeune ninja brillant qui me surpassait de loin !... Mais tu ne prendras jamais le mauvais chemin, je le sais. Tu aimes ce village, tu aimes ta mère, tu aimes ton petit frère, tu aimes tes amis. Alors pourquoi agirais-tu ainsi ! Je serais toujours là pour t'épauler, te conseiller, je te protégerais, Yuki, parce que tu es mon fils. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur… Je serais toujours là. »  
Naruto le berçait doucement contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.  
« Tu es mon fils. Rien n'y changera. Si tu es en détresse, je serais là. Si tu as besoin d'être conseillé, je serais là. Si tu as besoin d'être remis dans le droit chemin, je serais là. Si tu as besoin qu'on t'embête de temps en temps, je serais là et Minato aussi se fera une joie de m'y aider. »  
L'enfant rit malgré lui et détourna vivement le visage pour cacher ses joues rouges.  
« Je n'avais pas compris que tu souffrais, Yuki. Mais crois-moi, vous êtes différents. Je le sais parce que tu n'es pas celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, mais parce que tu es mon fils. »  
Il se recula et se releva, dévisageant l'enfant qui s'était rapproché de la rambarde pour se rasseoir.  
« Je… Je… »  
Naruto tendit l'oreille, intrigué. Yuki tremblait de tous ses membres, le visage baissé, les poings crispés.  
« Je… »  
« Yuki ? »  
« Je… Je… Je s… JE SERAIS LE FUTUR HOKAGE PARCE QUE DE TOUTES FACONS T'ES DEJA VIEUX ET SENILE ET ALORS CA SERA A MOI DE TE REMPLACER PARCE QUE JE SUIS LE FILS DE NARUTO UZUMAKI !!!! »

La voix de l'enfant avait raisonné dans tout le village. Sakura porta une main à ses lèvres, émue. Minato écarquilla les yeux, surpris.  
« Mais… Et moi ?! Je vais jouer avec qui quand Yuki et papa seront tout le temps enfermés dans leur bureau ?! »

Yuki reprenait doucement son souffle lorqu'il fut vivement soulevé dans les airs. Il croisa le regard de son père et sursauta en le voyant les larmes aux yeux.  
« Yuki ! Tu feras un Hokage génial ! J'ai confiance en toi et je suis fier de toi… Mon fils… »  
« Si tu commences déjà à frimer avec ce que je viens de dire, je retire tout de suite ce que j'ai dit ! »  
Naruto ricana et le posa au sol en lui ébouriffant de nouveau les cheveux.  
« Tu… Tu devrais retourner à ton bureau, Shikamaru va râler sinon. »  
Il fixa son fils, intrigué.  
« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »  
« Je me sens mieux. Et je crois que je vais aller enseigner quelques techniques à Minato… Parce que quand Shikamaru sera vieux aussi, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour le remplacer et Minato a l'air de ne pas vouloir se séparer de moi, alors… »  
Naruto sourit et acquiesça. Il se détourna mais une petite main lui attrapa sa veste. Il se retourna et fixa l'enfant, surpris.  
« Yuki ? »  
« Au… Au lieu de t'appeler 'Vieux Sénile'… Je… Je peux peut-être essayer de commencer à t'appeler… 'Papa' ? »


End file.
